Innocent's Smile
by misori
Summary: [Drabble Challenge fic, my first Wolf's Rain fic, Tsume x Toboe] Anything can be an obsession, even a smile. (shonen ai, one-shot drabble)


A/N : Hello everyone... 

Anyhow, this'll be my first Wolf's Rain fic but not my first fic, or drabble. 

Title : Innocent's Smile  
Written by : Misori Chan  
Genre : Romance  
Rated : PG-13 (To be safe)  
Warnings : Shonen ai and an obsessive character. Small hint of blood, but not enough to scare little kids. XD  
Spoilers : None  
Pairings : Tsume x Toboe  
Disclaimer : I don't own Wolf's Rain. As much as I'd like to, I don't.

Challenge fic set by Kiyasama from the wolfrainslash group As stated below... 

Drabble Challenge #5: Obsession  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Tsume's POV 

Toboe had disappeared by the time we set camp. No one noticed his departure, nor if he had run off somewhere just to get some time alone. 

I sought out to find him and bring him back. It didn't take long until I spotted him, set atop a rock, his head stretched up to gaze at the stars. The smile I came to familiarize myself with... gone. 

His expression was of a wistful one, something I rarely, quite possibly _never_, saw. As I sauntered over to him I reminded myself not to get too worried, or overly unnerved. 

I stopped in front of him and his head lowered, meeting my eyes. "Tsume..." he whispered. I inwardly shuddered. From what I'm not sure. 

Thrill? 

Excitement? 

It didn't matter then. 

"Come with me, you're making everyone worry about you," I said, my voice more harsh than I wanted it to be. Toboe's frown deepened. It's wasn't his smile. 

It's couldn't haven been Toboe. 

Toboe smiles, he always does. I made a mental note to find whoever hurt him, and make sure they'd be unable to do it ever again. 

"I'm sorry... I don't mean to make everyone worry about me." He chuckles nervously, throwing back his head. 

He'll tell me eventually, he always does. Can't keep quiet about his own problems for a single second, too trusting. Too... innocent. Too... Toboe. 

"I... I... Tsume?" 

"What?" 

"Today... when we passed that human city... one of the humans threw a rock at me." That was what bothered him. I still don't believe that it was something as little caused his smile to leave. But then again... it's Toboe. 

I dragged him back to the camp anyway. When everyone feel asleep, I left our pack and trekked back to the city. 

I found the guy who threw a rock at Toboe thanks to his very good description, and made the human pay. 

Now Toboe's asleep, and I can still taste the man's blood on my lips. How... filling. 

Toboe's eyes are clasped shut in a deep slumber. A smile has adorn his lips, never leaving his childish face. So utterly tranquil, so... Toboe, for there is no word that can describe him. 

His features show no fear, no pain, nothing. All I see is a smile... the one he wears all the time. It's back. His innocence is shocking to the point of insanity. But it's Toboe, and I expect no less from the young one. 

The fire we built flickers for a second, casting a shadow on him. 

Still, his smile remains. It's as if it's plastered permanently on him, unwillingly to let go. 

I dislike, no, _hate_ it when Toboe loses that smile of his. Everything seems wrong, out of place whenever it's not there. A feeling of the world turning upside down crawls up my spine every time that happens. 

I'm not supposed to feel such things. 

But I want to keep Toboe's smile, his innocence. I want to keep it forever. 

I lay beside him, giving him something he's always wanted, someone to actually care for him, something he's been longing for. Of course, I'm pretending to be oblivious that I'm next to him. Just as long as he keeps smiling, I'll do anything. 

His smile is one I... need to see everyday, _must_ see everyday. 

I trail a finger along his cheek, stopping at the tip of his chin and tilting his face up for a better look. The smile is still there. I'm glad. I caress his cheek with my whole hand, resting it there momentarily. 

His smile widens. It's an innocent's smile. 

I kiss him, tasting his lips thoroughly, remembering every inch of his mouth as I pry it open and explore it. I can feel the smile through the kiss, it's amazing. I break the kiss and check to make sure he's still asleep. He is. 

Toboe's smile is addictive... 

I'll do whatever to keep his smile.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A/N : Yay! I finished my first Wolf's Rain fic! >.> 

Hope you liked! Tell me if you liked! 


End file.
